Kingdom Hearts Virutal Reality
by Power-Of-Light
Summary: Chapter Tweleve is up and ready, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack travel to a Coliseum and try to the enter gamnes, can they enter the games and meet up the hero, Hercules? R&R! [WILL NOT BE UPDATED]
1. Sucked into Kingdom Hearts

Chapter One - A New Adventure!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The scene starts in a boy's bedroom with anime pictures and if you look at some pictures, there would be Shaman King, Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh, at a table was a boy at fifteen with brown hair, he was writing something down on a book and put the pen down.

"Finally…I have done my GSCE homework!" The boy fell backwards as he exclaimed.

A voice shouted from the front room below the boy's bedroom.

"Keep it down Zack!" the boy's mother told him.

Zack walked towards down from the banister in front of his room.

"All right mother!" Zack yelled down, his mother would be watching Neighbours on TV as Zack pouted, It was really raining hard for the afternoon. "I know…I'll play my Playstation 2!" Zack told himself and ran back into his room and shut the door as he turned on the console as Kingdom Hearts started up. Suddenly, without any warning, a lighting bolt hit a wire connecting to Zack's house and it ended up going up Zack's controller wire and Zack was knocked out.

He woke up and held his head until he felt a cooling breeze, it seemed he was asleep for some hours.

"There's a nice breeze…Huh?" Zack was talking to himself, he looked around and he was on a sandy beach as the ocean waves nearly soaked his shoes. He got up.

"I better have a look around." Zack exclaimed and started, he walked towards a shed and pushed it open and entered and saw some stairs, so he decided to walk up them and pushed yet another door and froze dead in his tracks. On a island in front of him was…Sora, Riku and Kairi! Zack fainted and fell backwards as he was lying against a tree.

Just then, Riku, Sora and Kairi were talking on the tree trunk on the island, Kairi though she saw a boy at just being about her age.

"So, I was saying 'is that all you got?' and he was going 'Help me, help me!' It was just so funny. Then. hey, Kairi, you listening to me?" Riku waved his hand in front of the redheaded girl.

"….There is a boy behind that tree…" Kairi said as he walked to the tree and saw Zack lying against the tree with his eyes shut. Riku and Sora followed her and saw him and were amazed.

"So, who is he?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Maybe the real question is where he came from?" Riku replied.

"You think... he might... be from another world?" Kairi questioned her two friends.

Sora looked at Kairi.

"Maybe..." Sora spoke to her.

Zack's hand twitched and was about to wake up as the trio stepped back.

"…Where am I...?" Zack questioned anyone in particular.

"You are at Destiny Islands…I'm Kairi, This is Riku and Sora." Kairi spoke to Zack as she waved her hand towards the two boys.

Sora stepped towards Zack.

"How did you get here?" Sora asked him.

"…I don't know….I really don't remember anything except my name."

"And your name is?" Kairi asked him.

Zack looked at Kairi

"Zack." He said and smiled to her

"Excuse us for a minute." Riku said and moved away about five metres and the three huddled together in a circle.

"I don't trust him one bit." Riku said to them.

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku.

"Well, I do, and I'm going to help him whenever you'll like it or not." Kairi said to Riku and turned around to Zack and walked up to him as Riku walked off.

"We're helping you out, Zack." Kairi said to him and helped him up.

"You can bunk with me Zack, My mother has no problem with someone sleeping over."

"Thank you…" Zack was still confused, but he will find out where he came from, whatever it takes.


	2. Destiny Islands Attacked!

I thank PristessgurlYuna2005 for reviewing in my new fic, so here is Chapter Two!

Chapter 2 - Destiny Islands Attacked?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zack and Sora walked towards Sora's house and Sora looked at Zack. "SO, you remember anything else Zack?" he asked the newcomer to Destiny Islands.

Zack shook his head sideways which would mean no. "We'll help you out Zack!" Kairi spoke to him and Zack nodded and grinned. "Thanks guys."

After the walk

"See you later Kairi!" Sora waved out to her as she had done the same.

"See you Sora!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear and the two boys entered Sora's House as Sora's mother looked at the two.

"A new friend Sora?" she asked her son.

Sora nodded and put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "This is Zack, he is going to sleep over, come on and let me show you your room."

The two boys walked up the steps as Sora opened a door showing a bedroom and a cupboard as Zack walked in and examined it, it was better than nothing.

"Thanks Sora." Zack said and smiled at him as Sora opened the cupboard doors showing clothes.

"You will need to change because your clothes are soaked." Sora said and Zack looked at his clothes and Sora was right, he was wearing soaked clothes from top to bottom.

"Thanks." Zack laughed nervously

Sora looked to Zack. "You are welcome and its sunset now so dinner should be ready soon." Sora left and closed the door as Zack sighed and changed using the clothes in the cupboard and was done in two minutes as Sora opened the door again.

"It's dinner time!" Sora was happy because he was a bit hungry since Zack's arrival and he looked at Zack who was now wearing a white t-shirt and blue trousers along with Sora's old sports trainers and the two headed down to have dinner..

After dinner

Zack lies down on his bed and looked out to the sunset and thought quietly to himself. "Where did I come from?" Zack was a bit tired and he shut his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Night

A thunder noise was heard as Zack woke up and rubbed his eyes, thanks to the thunder, he was awake.

"Huh...what?" He said tiredly and looked outside and saw dark clouds in the sky. "A storm? Oh no, Sora's raft is in danger!" he got up and ran to Sora's room and knocked on it.

"Sora, Sora, you there, open up please!" Zack said while he knocked on the door and it opened revealing Sora and the two nodded and climbed out of Sora's window and ran towards the dock and saw that both Kairi and Riku's boats as Sora's was still left behind.

"They must be at the Island, let's go!" Sora said to Zack and the two rowed to the Island and jumped onto the wooden dock built there as Sora gave Zack a spare Wooden Sword and Zack held it firmly without question as they saw black ant like creatures come out of the ground.

"What...What are those!" Zack said shocked as Sora just gasped.

"Okay, we'll spilt up, you go left while I go right!" Sora said to Zack and they headed out to their directions but then Zack was stopped in his tracks by someone.

"Who is that?" Zack asked what blocked his path.

To Be Continued...


	3. A New Power Birthed

Thank you for reviewing for my new fic, I shall give you Chapter Three!

Chapter 3 - A New Power Birthed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zack sees a figure approach him and held the wooden sword tightly and pointed it towards the figure. "Who are you?" he spoke clearly to the figure.

The figure continued walking towards Zack. "Calm down, there is no need to fight me Zack." he said to him.

Zack's eyes widened and thought to himself. "_How does he know my name?_" Zack looked to the figure. "How did you know my name was Zack?" he asked the figure.

The person turned around as his back was in front of Zack. "I can not tell you Zack, but a strange new life is just ahead of you, just wanted to tell you that." Darkness started to envelop the person.

Zack ran to the figure that was vanishing in the darkness. "What is your name? Tell me!" he said to the figure.

"Just call me…Sky..." Sky vanished and a light appeared, blinding Zack for a moment and Zack thought to himself. "_Sky...hmmm...Sora, I forgot about him!"_

Zack looked around for a while and ran towards the little island where Sora stood and he ran along the wooden path connecting the big island to the little one and saw a light shine and Zack put a hand in front of his face to block it and put his hand away after five seconds and saw Sora holding a huge key and Zack ran towards Sora but a black ant blocked his path.

"Whoa!" Zack said and the ant was about to attack but disappeared as Sora slashed it with the key in his hand.

Sora looked to Zack. "You okay Zack?" He asked him to see if he was all right.

Zack nodded and pointed to the key in Sora's hand. "What is that?"

Sora held his weapon up for Zack to see clearly. "I don't know, all I heard in my head was a voice saying keyblade...keyblade..."

Zack shook his head for ten seconds and looked at Sora. "Okay…Where is Riku and Kairi?" he asked his friend

Sora looked down. "Riku vanished in this darkness under our feet and I haven't found Kairi yet. She could be in the Secret Place." He pointed to a bush.

Zack nodded. "Ok, lead the way!" Sora and Zack ran towards the Secret Place as Sora slashed any ant creatures blocking their way and Sora crawled in the hole as Zack followed him and the two ran down a tunnel and skidded against the ground seeing Kairi in front of a huge wooden door.

"Kairi!" Sora said to her and Kairi and with a faint voice she replies. "Sora…" Kairi reaches out to Sora and suddenly, the door flung open as Kairi flew forwards by the darkness beyond the door and Sora tried to catch her but vanished as she got close to him and Zack and Sora were blown back into the tunnel and out as Sora crashed into the sand as Zack hit some wooden debris.

"Ouch!" Zack said to himself, it did hurt and Sora ran to Zack and looked at Zack. "You okay Zack?" he asked him and Zack nodded as the two looked over a edge of the sandy area and saw purple below and the two were surprised until Zack looked behind him.

"Sora, behind us!" Zack said as Sora looked as well, behind them was a huge black creature with its yellow eyes targeting the two and they nodded to each other and Sora went left as Zack went right and Zack swung his wooden sword at the creatures leg and Sora attacked the other leg, the wooden sword done little damage to the creature but the keyblade did for some reason as the creature moved its legs as Sora and Zack jumped back and meted each other behind the creature.

"…What on earth is this thing?" Zack questioned Sora and Sora looked to Zack. "We need to defeat it." He said to Zack and Zack nodded and charged at the creature.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Sora shouted to Zack as Zack shouted back. "I'll distract it, the keyblade seems to be doing better damage than the Wooden Sword!" Zack jumped and hit the creature's ankle and Sora attacked with a 360 degree turn and after about three minutes, they managed to beat it and the orb sucked in both Zack and Sora as they were separated from each other.

To be Continued…


	4. Traverse Town

I thank the people who have reviewed and I got 5 reviews, so as a present, I present Chapter Four!

Chapter 4 - Traverse Town!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two figures walk in a town with a yellow dog in front of them as the duck looked to the dog.

"Where's that key!" The duck asked the dog

The dog looked to the duck and replied. "Maybe we got to go and find Leon."

The three walked onwards as the yellow dog sniffed the ground and headed towards an alleyway.

"Uh, Donald, you know I betcha..." The dog was speaking to duck but the duck interrupted the dog. "Ah, what do you know Goofy you big paluka!" Donald said to Goody and walked up some steps and Goofy looked to the yellow dog and talked to himself. "What do I know? Hmm...C'mon Pluto!" Goofy followed Donald.

Pluto continued sniffing and saw Sora lying against the alleyway wall and licked him as Sora's eyes looked at Pluto. "What a dream..." Sora closed his eyes and Pluto pushed Sora against the wall making Sora wide awake. "This isn't a dream!" Sora stood and looked around.

"Oh boy..." Sora said to himself and kneeled down to Pluto. "Do you know where we?" Pluto lifted a ear and ran off and Sora spoke. "Hey!"

-Zack's Location-

Zack's body was leaning against a wall in another district a person walked up to his lifeless form and picked him up and takes him away to a nearby hotel.

-Return to Sora-

"I'm in another world..." Sora said to himself and ran to some doors and pushed them apart and entered another district and saw a man running and tripped as he vanished and a heart hovered around and transformed into a knight and then vanished and Sora stood where the man was, then the ant creatures from Destiny Islands surrounded him and Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"It's those creatures that attacked the island!" Sora said to himself again and hits them with little difficulty and retreated to the doors and breathed in and out as a person appeared from a corner of a building in the town.

"They keep coming out of nowhere." The person walked towards Sora.

Sora looked at the person. "Who are you?"

The person continued on walking towards Sora. "And they'll keep on coming after you, as you continue the Keyblade, but why, why would it choose a kid like you?" The person sighed to himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked to the person while holding the Keyblade.

"Nothing...Now, let's see that Keyblade..." The person walked towards Sora as Sora took his battle stance. "What, there is no way you are getting this!" he said to the person.

The person unsheathed a weapon with a gun handle and blade of a sword and he spoke. "All right...then have it your way."

-After two minutes-

Sora falls backwards and hits the ground, being knocked out by the person and a female voice was heard. "Hey, you found it, nice going Leon."

The man named Leon turned around and saw a ninja thief and he spoke. "I went easy on him, but still...things are worst than we thought...a lot worst."

-Back to Zack-

Zack awoke and sat up and saw a duck and two dogs and he put a hand on his head. "Huh?" Zack said to himself.

Goofy turned and noticed Zack waking up. "Hey Donald, he's woken up." He said to Donald looked at Zack and replied. "Yeah..."

Zack looked at Donald and Goofy and spoke. "Where am I?"

The door opens as a woman enters and she spoke. "You are in Traverse Town."

Zack looked at the woman and sat on the side of the bed. "Traverse Town? How did I get here?" he looked around and noticed he was in a red room.

The woman stared at Zack. "Leon brought you here." She answered his question.

"Leon?" Zack asked the woman

"Yeah, he is in the other room with Yuffie." She told Zack.

Zack nodded and looked to Donald and Goofy. "And who are you?" he asked the two.

Donald coughed a bit. "Ahem, my name is Donald and this here is Goofy." He replied to his question.

Goofy looked to Zack. "And your name is?" He asked him

"Me? I'm Zack." He said to them and suddenly remembered something. "Hold on..." he said to himself

The woman looked to Zack and spoke. "What is it?"

"My friend!" Zack said to himself and looked down.

-In the next room-

"Come on lazy bum, wake up!" A female voice said to Sora as he got up and shook his head.

"You okay?" The female voice asked him and Sora looked to the female.

"I guess..." He said to her.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade, but it is your heart they really want. Because you wield the Keyblade..." The female said to Sora

"I'm so glad you are okay Kairi." He said to her

"Kairi? Who are you talking about, I'm the great ninja Yuffie." A light flashed and the same ninja girl from before hovers in front of his face and she turned her head to someone. "I think you might have overdone it Squall." She said to the person

The same person who battled Sora walks away from a green door and speaks. "That's Leon." Leon picked up the Keyblade. "Still, hard to believe that you, of all people are the Chosen One." He swung the Keyblade and it vanished from Leon's hand and appeared in Sora's hand as Leon stepped forward. "Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Sora looked at Leon and spoke. "Why don't you start making sense, what is going on here!"

-Red Room-

The woman looks at Zack, Donald and Goofy. "Okay, my name is Aerith, as you know there is other worlds out there, besides this castle and this town right?" she asked Donald and Goofy.

Goofy put his hands over his mouth. "But they are supposed to be secret..." he said quietly

Aerith shook her head and spoke. "They've been secret, because they have never been connected, until now...when the Heartless came...everything changed."

Zack looked at Aerith. "The Heartless?" Zack questioned Aerith

-Back to Sora-

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade."

Sora held up the Keyblade and looked at it. "So, this is the key."

Yuffie nodded and spoke. "That's right."

Sora looked at Yuffie. "But I didn't ask for this..." he said honestly.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you!" She said Sora as Leon walked back to the green door and leaned against it and he spoke. "So tough luck."

Yuffie looked to Sora. "Hey, have you heard of somebody named Ansem?" she asked him.

-Back to Zack-

"Ansem?" Zack, Donald and Goofy asked Aerith.

Aerith nodded. "He was studying the Heartless, he recorded all of his findings, in a very detailed report." She said to them.

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked Aerith.

Aerith shook her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Donald looked at Aerith. "Scattered?" he asked her and Aerith replied. "Too many worlds."

Zack looked at Aerith. "Sorry to interrupt you Aerith, but I'm looking for a spiky haired boy, a friend of mine." He said to her.

Aerith made eye contact with Zack and she spoke. "He is next door, Leon and Yuffie are talking to him." Zack nodded.

-Back to Sora-

Leon looked to Yuffie and spoke. "Let's go and meet the others Yuffie." a Heartless appeared as Leon held an arm out to stop Yuffie and gave out a command. "Yuffie, Go!" Yuffie ran through the green door and just as Donald was slammed into the door and into the wall and Aerith looked at Yuffie as she ran after her. "Yuffie!" she shouted out to her friend as the door moves away as Donald is flatted against the wall and Zack pulled him out.

Leon shouted out to someone. "Sora, let's go!"

A window breaking was heard as Sora and Leon followed the Heartless and Zack looked inside seeing no-one inside and he ran onto the balcony and Heartless appeared and Zack took out his Wooden Sword and hit some but little damage was given to them and Zack escaped through a gap and ran to the first district as he saw Leon.

"Sora went over to the third district?" Zack asked Leon.

Leon nodded to Zack and spoke. "Yeah, he went over there to defeat the leader."

Zack looked at Leon. "I got to help him." He was about to run off until Leon stopped him.

"Take this then." Leon handed him a sword which a mouse sign on the handle and he spoke again. "It's called the Dream Sword." Aerith gave Zack two potions and she spoke. "Use these when you are damaged."

Zack nodded and ran off to the third district.

-To Donald and Goofy-

Donald and Goofy stood on a different balcony and Goofy saw Heartless on it and hid behind his shield. "Are these the Heartless guys?" he asked Donald as he took out his wand and gave out a command. "Let's go and get them, Goofy!" Donald cast a spell and the two were flying through the air and crashed-landed on Sora as they looked at the Keyblade and they speak at the same time. "The key!"

-Third District Entrance-

Zack tries to keep his balance as the whole area shook and Zack managed to reach some stairs and ran up, seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting off Heartless and then Guard Armour appears and the trio fight for a little bit but they started to weak as Zack thought to himself. "_They need my help now!_" Zack jumped off the balcony and brought the Dream Sword down as it hit Guard Armour, damaging him as Zack stood in front of the three and looked to Sora.

"Hey Sora." He said taking his battle stance.

Sora looked up and saw Zack as the three got up thanks to Donald casting Cure magic and the four stood in their battle stances, ready to beat Guard Armour.

To Be Continued...


	5. Battle Guard Armour

I thought I ought to let you know that part of this story belongs to Kaname Kururugi for the dialogue and storyline, thanks to her. This story wouldn't have started. I'm planning on editing my other story, World's Collision or maybe delete it and start another new fiction if Reviews are good on this one! Now without further ado, let's start!

Chapter Five - Battle Guard Armour

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guard Armour stared down at the opponents with its yellow eyes. There was Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack ready to defeat this Heartless as it stomped towards them and the four spread out in different directions as Sora attacked the left leg and Zack attacked the right light with his Dream Sword as Donald cast Fire on the left arm as Goofy jumped and hit the chest and Guard Armour shook them off and his hands became detached and punched Sora but luckily, he blocked the attack barely and Zack was thrown backwards and performed a back flip and skidded against the ground and charged yet again as Goofy ran in front of Zack to block any attacks and Zack jumped at the chest and done a down cut on it's chest, thus leaving a mark on the Guard Armour and the four regrouped once again.

"This guy is tough." Sora said as Guard Armour stomped madly at the four, ready to squash them.

"Sora, how about we attack all together?" Zack asked Sora and he nodded as Donald and Goofy done the same and they all charged and Donald jumped up and cast Thunder on Guard Armour and Goofy hit the chest of Guard Armour by jumping and spinning around like a tornado and gave it seven hits and Sora and Zack jumped this time and slashed on the chest which was badly dented and all that was left on it was a big cross onto it and the Guard Armour stood still and fell into pieces as a pure white heart floated out and into the sky and vanished.

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. "So, you two were looking for me?" He asked them and they nodded

Leon's voice was heard. "They also have seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

Zack turned around and saw Leon, Yuffie and Aerith standing near them.

Goofy looked at Sora. "Hey, why don't you two come with us, we can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora looked at the ground. "I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" He said unhappily

Zack's hand touched Sora's shoulder and he looked at Zack as he smiled. "We will find them, I promise you." Zack said to his friend.

Donald waved his finger at Sora. "But you can't coming along looking like that. Understand? No frowning, no sad face okay?" He said to him.

Leon walked up Sora and spoke. "Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends."

Goofy nodded. "You gonna look funny, like us!"

Donald pushed Goofy's face away. "This boat runs on happy faces." He said to Sora and then, without warning, Sora gave off a smiley face as Donald and Goofy laughed.

"Okay, why not, I'll go with you two." Sora said to Donald and Goofy

Zack stepped up and smiled. "Don't forget about me!"

Donald held out his hand. "Donald Duck." He said, introducing his name.

Goofy placed his hand on top of Donald's. "Name's Goofy." He spoke, introducing his name

Zack placed his hand on top of Goofy's. "My name is Zack." He told everyone.

Sora placed his hand on next. "And I'm Sora." He said to the three.

Goofy spoke next. "All for one and one for all."

-Somewhere, Castle Room-

A roman like clothed person looked at the sphere and spoke with amazement. "That little squirt took down that Heartless."

An Arabian stepped wielding a staff looked at Zack's image. "But that boy with the Dream Sword seems to bring out the sword's full power."

An octopus like lady spoke next. "Why don't we turn that squirt into a Heartless, that'll settle things quick enough."

A pirate swung a hook like hand and looked at Donald and Goofy. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys, swogged me eyes, they are bilge rats by the looks of them."

A bag like creature speaks to the pirate. "You ain't a prize yourself." He laughed out a bit.

The pirate shouted to the bag creature next. "Shut up!"

A woman steps forward. "Enough, the Keyblade has chosen him, will it be he who conquers the darkness, or will the darkness shallow him? Either way, he looks quite useful…"

-Traverse Town-

Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy stood in the first district and Leon, Yuffie and Aerith stood in front of them.

Leon stared at Sora. "Make you are prepared for the journey ahead of you four." He said to him

Aerith looked at Sora and gave him something. "This is from all of us." She said as Sora looked at it, it was a green bottle saying 'Mega Potion' and Sora placed it inside his pocket.

Yuffie walked up to Zack and handled him a sheathed dagger. "This can save your life." She said to him walked back to Leon.

Leon spoke to Sora again. "Who knows how far the Heartless have spread, be on your guard."

Sora nodded as Donald and Goofy leaded the two boys to the exit of Traverse Town and they exited as Leon, Yuffie and Aerith saw a Gummi Ship fly off into the night sky.

To Be Continued…


	6. Wonderland Part One

I may take a little while to update since I got GSCE lessons and work to do, here is Chapter Six and PristessgurlYuna2005, I'll think about adding your character.

Chapter Six - Wonderland - Part One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Gummi Ship flies towards a world and it has the appearance of a garden and many other things and the ship landed as we see Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack float down in a weird tunnel with pictures and Goofy was snoozing and the four landed but for Goofy, he landed on his bottom and Zack and Sora chuckled a bit as a rabbit whizzed by them.

"Oh dear, I'm late, I'm late! I'm here, I should be there and The Queen will have my head for sure!" The rabbit spoke very quickly and Goofy stood up and dusted himself off and looked at Sora and spoke. "A queen will have his head?"

Sora stared at Goofy. "Let's find out." He said as the four followed the white rabbit's trail and four doors opened up and the four entered as they saw the white rabbit but somehow he was smaller and entered a tiny door as it opened then closed as Zack kneeled down.

"How on earth did he get so small?" He said to himself.

"No, you are simply too big…" The doorknob's mouth moved and spoke.

Donald fell backwards on his bottom and spoke in surprise. "It talks!"

The doorknob yawned and spoke. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up!"

Goofy waved his hand at the doorknob. "Good morning" He said politely.

"Good night, I need a bit more sleep…" The doorknob started to snooze.

Sora approached the doorknob. "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" He asked it.

The doorknob spoke tiredly. "Why don't you try the bottle, over there?" A table popped up from the ground.

Zack looked at the two bottles which appeared on the table, one had a small label and the other big and the four each took a sip of the small bottle and they shrunk to ant size and entered a small hole next to the doorknob as the four found themselves in a garden.

"What a weird place..." Zack said to Sora as he nodded and they looked in front of them, there was a podium and a blond haired girl on it as some sort of Queen and the white rabbit ran up some spiral steps and onto a platform and blew a trumpet.

The white rabbit huffed and spoke. "Court is now in session, and now, her majesty will speak!"

The girl looked at him. "I'm on trial? But why?" she asked him.

The Queen spoke in a demanding tone. "This girl is the culprit. There is no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so that's why!"

The girl spoke out loud. "That is unfair, you may be Queen, but you shouldn't so mean!" She said right at her.

The Queen yelled out. "SLIENCE! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

The girl was worried. "No, don't, please!" She said to her.

"Hold it right there!" Zack called out as Sora, Donald and Goofy followed him.

The Queen stared at the four. "Who are you and how dare you interfere with my court!" She said to them.

Sora spoke out for everyone to hear. "We know who the real culprit is and she is not the one who you are looking for."

The Queen shook her head and spoke. "Nonsense, do you have any proof?"

Sora was silent after that and the Queen ordered her cards to lock the girl away in a bird cage as she spoke. "Cut off all of their heads for being the culprit!"

Zack brought out his Dream Sword and blocked a axe from a black card as Sora, Donald and Goofy spread out to attack some Red and Blacks and Zack pushed away the axe and cut the card as it fell down and five surrounded him.

"Oh you got to be kidding me…" Zack said to himself and the cards strike Zack and somehow, one of them managed to knock the Dream Sword out of his hands and one was about to behead as Sora tried to get close to Zack and shouted out. "Watch out!"

Zack rolled aside and dodged the attack and Zack ran to grab the Dream Sword and the battle ended suddenly as the bird cage shows nothing inside and Sora and the group run off to another hole and appear in the woods but Zack wasn't with them.

-Zack's Location-

Zack was in a room being sideways a she was on the wall and looked around as someone stepped up behind him and spoke. "Zack, still the same as always."

Zack turned and met with Sky as he pointed his Dream Sword at Sky. "Answer me this Sky, What are you and how come you know me?" he asked him

Sky chuckled a little bit. "I'm sorry but I can't answer that, now, put that sword away before someone gets hurt." He said to Zack but much to his dismay, the Dream Sword was still pointed at him and he sighed. "Very well, you leave me no choice." He said to Zack.

Sky unsheathed a sword similar to the Dream Sword but black and bearing no mouse sign and got into a battle stance as did Zack.

To Be Continued


	7. Wonderland Part Two

I can't believe I got eleven reviews, but it's happened. So, thanks. I'll present to you Chapter Seven!

Chapter Seven - Wonderland - Part Two

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Sora's Location-

Sora, Donald and Goofy were in a forest as Goofy looked behind his shoulder and spoke. "Gawrsh, Zack isn't with us."

Sora turned around and it was true, Zack wasn't with him, he was pretty certain Zack followed them through the hole. "Hopefully, he'll find us." He said to himself and the three walked through the forest.

-Zack's Location-

Zack and Sky were in their battle stances as they stared at each other and charged and their swords clashed making sparks and they backed off and Sky tried a uppercut but Zack used his quick reflexes and blocked the attack quickly and Zack brought the Dream Sword up and brought it down to perform a downward slash and Sky's sword blocked it and Zack pushed against the struggle as Sky walked backwards and Zack attacked again but Sky closed his eyes and blocked with one hand on the sword's handle.

"Zack, you will never defeat me..." Sky said as Zack tried attacking again but Sky dodged it with ease and attacked Zack.

Zack made eye contact with Sky's eyes. "I want my answers right now Sky!" Zack shouted at Sky and attacked once again but Sky blocked it.

"I cannot answer your questions..." Sky said back to Zack and pushed him back hard and Zack nearly fell backwards but managed to maintain his balance.

Zack stared at Sky. "I won't stop until they are answered Sky!" Zack charged at Sky.

Sky opened his eyes and spoke. "I see, very well." Sky blocked another attack as his sword suddenly had a dark aura engulfing the blade. "I will show you how you can't defeat me, Dark Slash!" Sky swung his sword sideways as a crescent dark attack flung from the sword and Zack stopped charging and spoke. "What?" The attack made contact and Zack flew backwards and crashed against the floor.

Sky held out his sword and spoke. "This sword is the darkness of your Dream Sword and that technique was one of my attacks."

Zack lied down on the ground and suddenly, a memory came to him.

-Zack's Memory-

A younger Zack was wielding a kendo stick and attacked a boy with his kendo stick being at his waist and he attacked sideways quickly as the boy was hit in the stomach and landed on the ground as the younger Zack spoke. "My personal attack, Battou Jitsu, this attack uses godlike speed to defeat an opponent." Zack's memory ended.

-Reality-

Zack got up slowly as he used the Dream Sword for support and spoke out loud for Sky to hear. "I won't give up, come and get me!"

Sky just charged at Zack as he saw Zack change his stance with his Dream Sword at his waist and attacked swiftly and hit Sky's stomach and Sky fell backwards.

"The Battou Jitsu...seems like one of your memories returned to help you." Sky chuckled a bit and stood up.

Zack grinned and held his Dream Sword's blade to Sky. "Now answer me!" He said to Sky

Sky looked at Zack and spoke. "You may have defeated me today, so here's a little tip, The Dream Sword has a special attack and will appear when it is like moonlight." Sky vanished and Zack thought to himself "_A memory came to me because I was in danger...I better find Sora and Sky, I will get my answers!_" Zack sheathed the Dream Sword and ran to find a exit.

-Sora's Location-

Sora, Donald and Goofy were in the room where they first grew small as a cat appeared with a grin. And spoke. "The thing is coming, if you are not ready, too bad!" A big Heartless appeared from the top of the room and was black and red along with paper like arms and its yellow eyes watched Sora as another hole appeared on the roof and Zack was falling out.

"Ahhh!" Zack crashed into the Heartless and it fell down as Zack got up and spoke to himself. "I'm never taking THAT route ever again!" Zack noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy and jumped off the Heartless as Sora and Zack grasped each other's hand.

"You had us worried Zack." Sora said to him

Zack laughed a bit. "Sorry, I had a battle to do."

Goofy pointed at the Heartless. "Well, we got to battle that thing." He said to Zack as they took their battle stances and ready to defeat this big Heartless.

To Be Continued...


	8. Fight Trickmaster

Thank you for reviewing my story reviewers, I decided to give you Chapter Eight as a thank you and you'll be seeing more Zack vs. Sky battles during the story, now enough chit-chat and now to get this chapter out, here it is!

Chapter Eight - The Master of Tricks, Trickmaster! Journey to a New World!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Room in Wonderland­-

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack were facing off against another huge Heartless or known to people as Trickmaster, the paper arms stretched towards the group and Sora tried to block the attack but was shoved back into the wall as Zack climbed up onto a huge chair in the room and then the brown table when Donald cast Cure on Sora and Goofy climbed up on the white table and jumped off as his shield hits the Trickmaster giving damage to him and Trickmaster turned around and flung Goofy at the floor but Zack jumped off the brown table and stabbed his Dream Sword into Trickmaster when it tried to shake off Zack but couldn't since the sword was impaled into it's thigh as Zack held onto the Dream Sword's handle tightly.

"Sora, attack now!" Zack called out to Sora as the Trickmaster kept trying to shake Zack off.

Sora nodded and used the same tactic as Goofy and attacked the Trickmaster twice but because of that, he would have to go back up the table, height can be a problem sometimes and this was one of them, Zack pulled the Dream Sword down with all of his might and damaged the right leg as Sora came to Zack.

"This guy will be tough to beat." Sora said to Zack as Zack nodded and saw one of Trickmaster's arms flying towards them and Zack attacked the arm instead of defending and cut it in half until Zack came up with an idea.

"Goofy, I need your help!" He shouted to goofy as he nodded and ran over to Zack.

Goofy looked at Zack and spoke. "What is it?" he asked Zack.

Zack looked at Goofy. "I need you to use your shield as a extra push off as you thrust it forward and I jump to give me extra jump power." He explained to Goofy about his plan as Sora spoke. "Me and Donald will try to buy you some time." Sora charged at Trickmaster to divert its attention to him and with success, it worked as Zack jumped and Goofy used his shield to hit Zack's airborne feet and thrust the shield forward hard and Zack was flying straight at Trickmaster as he pout the Dream Sword in front of him and it made contact with Trickmaster's back and tore through him but from that result, Zack crashed onto the white table and tipped it off balance as it fell sideways and Zack hit the ground.

"Ouch, I didn't take **that** into the plan, think before you act Zack, think before you act." He said to himself as Sora concreted on attacked the hole made by Zack and Donald cast Blizzard onto the foe and Goofy was protecting the injured Zack as Zack got out a potion given to him by Aerith and drank it as he was restored as he got up and Zack went back into battle along with Goofy and Donald cast Fire and Goofy jumped and spun like a tornado and Sora and Zack both jumped and cut Trickmaster and the Heartless couldn't handle it and fell down as a pure heart floated out and disappeared.

Zack and Sora learned Ice.

The group were smiling on their victory and turned as they heard the doorknob yawns and spoke. "What a racket...how is a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" He yawned wide and a keyhole appeared inside its mouth as the Keyblade shook suddenly and emitted a beam of light at the keyhole and a locked noise was heard and a Gummi piece fell out of the mouth of the doorknob as Goofy looked at it.

"This gummi piece isn't like the others, no sir." He said to the other as Donald picked it up. "I'll hold onto it." he said to Sora and Zack and they heard a noise as the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Excellent, you guys are quite the heroes, if you are looking for Alice, she isn't here, she was taken by the shadows." He said and then vanished.

Sora shook his head. "No..." he said quietly to himself.

Goofy spoke. "Maybe she's in another world?"

Donald nodded the group returned back to the Gummi Ship as it took off into space.

To Be Continued...


	9. Deep Jungle Part One

Thank you for reviewing, I'll need 14 or 15 reviews to continue the story, here is the promised Chapter Nine!

Chapter Nine - Deep Jungle, A New Friend!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Gummi Ship was flying through the darkness of space as inside, there was Goofy snoring in his chair and Donald being the driver as Sora was looking out of the cockpit window.

Sora sighed to himself. "We nearly there yet Donald?" he asked his friend.

Donald looked at Sora and spoke. "We are here!"

Zack looked the world before them, Wonderland was crazy but this world had a jungle nearly covering it as Goofy was woken by Donald's shout.

"Garwsh, think the king is there?" He asked Donald.

Donald shook his head. "There is no way the King would go on a backwater planet like that!" He said and Sora looked at Donald and spoke. "But Riku and Kairi might be there!"

Donald turned his seat around and spoke. "I don't care!"

Sora pressed a button on purpose and the ship suddenly hurled forwards towards the world as the four were separated by the ejector seat.

-Sky of the Jungle-

Sora was flying downwards towards a hut on a tree and then he went straight through the roof, thus creating a hole in and out of the roof as he rubbed his head.

"Ow my head...Donald? Goofy? Zack?" Sora spoke aloud and no-one answered but a pair of eyes watched Sora carefully and then suddenly moved forward towards Sora but luckily Sora used the Keyblade to stop very sharp fangs bite him as the creature jumped back, it was a tiger and was watching Sora, ready to him eat up.

-Jungle, Somewhere near the lake-

Zack was heading towards the lake inside the jungle and brought out the Dream Sword and found a tree as he stabbed the blade into it and managed to stop at a very strong branch and Zack put his feet onto it and pulled out the Dream Sword with difficulty because the Dream Sword was nearly wedged inside and he sheathed the Dream Sword and now Zack had a problem, he had to get down and by the looks of it, it may take about ten minutes to get down onto the ground.

"…This isn't my day today…" Zack muttered to himself, so far he had made the white table in Wonderland tip over and damaged himself and now this, he started to climb down

-Back to the Hut-

Sora was fighting against the tiger and fell backwards on his bottom when the tiger strikes at Sora but then, a man came swinging in by the rafters and wielded a spear and held off the tiger and retreated but because of that, a window was shattered and the man stared at Sora, his appearance was showing off his body and all he wore was some old cloth around his waist.

"Sabor, danger." The man said to Sora

Sora looked the man. "Um…thank you?" He said to this strange man.

The man looked at Sora still and replied. "Thank you."

Sora looked at the man being confused. "What is this place?" He asked him.

The man just crouched and spoke. "This place, this place."

Sora was now more confused. "Okaaay…where did the others go? Look here, I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them by any chance?" He asked the man.

The man looked at Sora. "Hmm?" He said one word to Sora.

Sora spoke slowly this time. "Friends…"

The man nodded. "Friends!" He spoke his answer

Sora nodded. "Right, my friends, there's three of them, the loud one is Dona-" Sora cut off his sentence.

The man looked at Sora and spoke "Huh?"

Sora sighed for a bit. "You know what? Never mind,. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

The man stared at Sora. "Looking for Riku, friends?" he asked him.

"Right!" Sora nodded to him.

"Kairi, friends?" The man said to Sora again.

Behind the man was Kairi was stood there and Sora looked over the man's shoulder and spoke. "Uhh...right…"

Kairi walked away.

"Friends here." The man said to Sora

Sora looked at the man. "Really?" He said to him.

The man made a weird noise and spoke. "Friends here."

Sora looked the man and spoke. "I'm sure I understand but show me, take me to Riku and Kairi!"

The man pointed to himself and spoke. "Tarzan, Tarzan go."

Sora put his hand on himself and introduced himself. "And I'm Sora, Tarzan go…Sora go go."

-Meanwhile, with Donald and Goofy-

Both Donald and Goofy were sitting on a rock in a bamboo area and Goofy looked down at the ground and spoke. "Gawrsh, where are we? I hope Sora and Zack are okay."

Donald was a bit tempered. "Ah, who needs them, we can find the King without them! Huh?" He looked at a gorilla

The two stared at each other and freaked out and the gorilla ran away and left behind a Gummi piece behind and a gunshot was heard and Donald and Goofy gulped as a man wielding a shotgun came from the bamboo thicket.

To Be Continued…


	10. Deep Jungle Part Two

I can't believe my eyes, already we are up to ten chapters! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter Ten - Zack Finds A Campsite, More People!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Jungle, Zack's Location-

After getting down from the tree, Zack was finally on the ground at last as he looked around, in the lake were pink hippos snoozing like nothing happened and Zack walked around until he stumbled upon a campsite and saw a tent nearly big enough to fit about seven people at least and he entered seeing a woman.

"Err, hello…" He said and the woman turned around.

"Oh, and are you lost?" She asked Zack.

Zack put a hand behind his head. "Well…maybe." He said to her.

Suddenly the entrance of the tent opened once again as Tarzan and Sora entered.

Tarzan stared at Zack and then to the woman and spoke. "Jane."

Jane looked at Tarzan "Tarzan, another one?" She looked at Sora.

"Uh, hi there. I'm-" Sora said but then was cut off by Jane. "Oh, you speak English! So, then, well, you are not related to Tarzan... are you here to study the gorillas?" She asked him.

"Highly doubtful…" A voice spoke as the shotgun wielder entered with Donald and Goofy.

Goofy jumped and spoke. "Sora, Zack!"

The two boys ran up and Sora and Donald held each other's hand in a friendly way as Zack and Goofy stood as Sora and Donald let go and looked in opposite directions and crossed their arms and the man turned and walked to exit the tent and spoke. "A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting gorillas."

Jane looked at the man. "Mr. Clayton, we are studying them, not hunting them, this is research!" She said angrily at him

The man named Clayton left the tent.

Jane turned around and looked to Sora, Goofy, Donald, Zack and Tarzan and spoke happily. "Well, the more the merrier. Please, do make yourselves at home."

Sora and Donald still stayed where they are even when Clayton left the tent and Sora spoke. "Well, anyway…" Donald then spoke at the time as Sora. "I'm staying!" Both turned and looked at each other.

"Sora, Zack look at this." Goofy said and shown a piece of some sort of block, it seemed to be part of a Gummi.

Zack looked at the piece and asked. "What is this?"

Donald spoke next. "It's a Gummi Block, we use that to build our ship."

Sora looked at the three. "So that means…"

Goofy spoke. "So the King could be here, we got to work together to look for him."

Both Sora and Donald spoke. "For now."

Zack nodded and smiled as he turned around but suddenly froze as he was remembering something.

-Zack's Memory-

Younger Zack stood with two adults behind however, their eyes were shadowed and then the memory changed as he was walking towards a building wearing a uniform and he spoke. "Oh man, another day at school, I hate this…" The memory turned pitch black.

-End Memory-

Goofy shook Zack a bit and Zack looked at him as Goofy spoke. "You okay Zack?"

Zack nodded to Goofy. "It was only one of my memories."

Zack managed to get his surroundings back and Jane was showing Tarzan some slides and it ended.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked him.

Sora looked at Tarzan and spoke. "Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?"

Tarzan shook his head.

"Hey, I thought." Sora was cut off by another voice. "That's leaves just one place."

Clayton entered the tent.

"Young mans, we have been inside this jungle for some time now, but we have yet to encounter with these friends of yours, I'll wager they are with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." He said to Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy.

Jane protested. "Mr. Clayton, Tarzan would not hide-"

Clayton stepped forward towards Tarzan and spoke. "Then take us there, take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looked at Sora and nodded his head.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked him.

Tarzan spoke aloud for everyone to hear. "Tarzan go see Kerchak."

Jane looked confused. "Kerchak?" She asked him.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along with him as an escort, after all…the jungle is a dangerous place." He said and gave off a mischievous smile.

To Be Continued…


	11. Deep Jungle Part Three

I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, I only own Zack in this fiction...anyway, As a late Christmas present, I decided to present Chapter Eleven and I'll try my best to do a full world in one chapter, thank you!

Chapter Eleven - The Dream Sword's Power Unleashed!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarzan, Zack, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Clayton stood and very strong tree which is big enough to hold about six people and on another tree was Kerchak looked at Tarzan who had stepped forward and spoke. "Kerchak, please listen to me!"

Kerchak just stayed where he was and kept on staring at Tarzan.

"I know the nesting grounds are sacred but I trust them because...they need us..." Tarzan said to him

Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy stood behind Tarzan about 5 metres away and Goofy whispered to Donald. "Did you get that?" Donald replied with one word. "No."

"Kerchak!" Tarzan shouted out to him but Kerchak just looked up and left as Tarzan muttered to himself. "Kerchak..."

"He was distracted by something..." Zack thought to himself

Donald thought top himself also. "Was he looking towards the tree house?"

Sora leaded the group to the tree house and Zack could see Clayton aiming at something and he unsheathed the Dream Sword and just as Clayton was about to pull the trigger, Donald screamed at Clayton and it nearly hit a gorilla spinning a globe but it jumped away and landed near Kerchak as Zack held the Dream Sword near Clayton's neck with the tip pointing at him.

"What's the big idea!" He said at Clayton

Tarzan steppe dup and looked at Kerchak and spoke. "Wait Kerchak, please!"

Kerchak and the gorilla left the tree house and Tarzan turned to Clayton was trying to make sure that the Dream Sword doesn't get near his neck and he just noticed he was being looked at from Sora, Donald, Goofy, Zack and Tarzan. "You don't understand. I was only trying to...ah, a snake slithered by, I saved the poor gorilla's life."

Zack sheathed the Dream Sword and spoke. "Let's get back to Jane's" The four agreed but Clayton however, did not like were this was going to go.

-Tent, Inside-

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane's voice shouted out and Clayton stepped back from Jane. "Now Miss Porter, as I told you, I wasn't aiming at the gorilla." He said to Jane and she stepped closer to Clayton with an angry look on her face. "You are not to go near the gorillas again, understood!" Clayton stepped back and talked again. "All because of one mishap come now all of you..."

Clayton was looked at with angry faces from Tarzan, Donald, Goofy, Zack and Jane and he stepped out. "What am I doing being with these people? Stupid gorillas! I'll kill every last one of them, I will track them down somehow...I'll bet my life on it." Clayton muttered to himself and was about to smoke his pipe, he heard a noise and readied his shotgun and aimed at something and inside the Tent, a gunshot was heard and it caught everyone's attention.

"What did that Clayton do now?" Zack asked himself and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan and Zack walked out and Sora said one word of what he saw in front of him. "Heartless!" Zack looked at the Heartless, they were monkey like now and he sweat dropped and the four charged at the Heartless and Sora summoned his Keyblade and attacked two Heartless as Zack kicked a barrel toward some Heartless and unsheathed the Dream Sword and jumped on crates and reached some Heartless and slashed one in half and jumped back from an attack from another and slashed it upwards. Donald and Goofy were back to back as Donald cast Thunder and Goofy attacking Heartless, Sora was hit by a Heartless and crashed into the flagpole and Zack noticed this as he pointed the Dream Sword at a Heartless and called out an attack. "Ice!" Ice appeared from the tip of the blade and was fired at the Heartless, destroying them as Zack jumped off the crates and slashed a Heartless about to attack Sora and the two were back to back. "You ready for a double attack?" Sora asked Zack and he nodded as Sora stood next to Zack and the two casts Ice at the Heartless as the two magic attacks created a bigger Ice spell and defeated two Heartless as Tarzan used his spear to attack heartless at long range and he managed to get three and the Heartless retreated and the five went back in the Tent.

-Back inside the Tent-

Jane looked worried and spoke. "I'm worried about Mr. Clayton...I hope he is safe."

The five nodded and left the Tent and entered the Bamboo Thicket.

-Bamboo Thicket-

Sora, Tarzan, Donald, Goofy and Zack looked around, they haven't been here before and Sora ran up to a tree stump, Clayton pipe lay on there and Sabor lashed out of the Bamboo towards Sora but luckily, Sora summoned the Keyblade and blocked the attack but was pushed back by the attack and Goofy charged at Sabor but the cat dodged with speed and hid the Bamboo and everyone was on the alert and Sabor appeared somewhere else and was going at Donald but Zack ran in front of Donald and charged at Sabor and made a cut on it's fur, making blood stained and the tiger vanished in the bamboo again.

"This guy uses the Bamboo for protection, how we can get him?" Zack asked himself and Sabor appeared again, but this time, Tarzan stopped Sabor with his lance and Donald casted Fire on Sabor, burning it's fur and Goofy rammed his shield into Sabor's side breaking a few bones and Tarzan pushed Sabor back and cut him with his lance as Sora and Zack charged at Sabor slashed on either side of the cat and it fell down due the damage he got from his prey and Tarzan picked up Sabor's fangs and the group obtained 'White Fang'.

-Near the Tent-

Monkey Heartless were dodging something and it ran inside the Tent which surprised Jane and the thing was Terk as he grabbed onto Jane and but something came through the Tent's entrance and Jane was scared and all she could do was a tiny scream and everything went black for her.

-A Little Later-

The five enter the Tent and find that Jane isn't there. "Hey, where is Jane?" Sora asked everyone and Tarzan looked to somewhere and Goofy noticed this. "What is it Tarzan?" he asked him. "Jane...near tree house." Donald stepped forwards and spoke. "Sounds like trouble, let's go."

-Climbing Trees-

The group came to Climbing Trees by swinging by the vines and the group noticed Jane and Terk blocked off by some strong vines and they run towards the two. "Tarzan!" Jane said happily.

Zack turns to notice a big black fruit attached to a tree and the five destroy it and Jane and Terk are freed from their prison.

"How did you get here Jane?" Zack asked her and Jane looked at everyone. "Clayton came to the tent...and that's all I remember." Sora looked back at Jane. "Clayton was there?" He asked her and Jane nodded.

Tarzan looked at Terk then to Jane. "Gorillas trapped, Terk ran." He said aloud and Jane looked at everyone. "We must help the gorillas!" The five nodded and returned to the Tent where they dropped off Terk and Jane and Tarzan leaded Sora, Zack, Goofy and Donald through the Bamboo thicket and to a new area.

-Cliff-

The gorillas step back from Heartless and Clayton and Clayton got his shotgun ready but both Zack and Sora shout out one word. "No!" Clayton stares at the group oddly. "Clayton?" Sora asked himself and Tarzan spoke next. "Not Clayton!" Tarzan put in a gorilla word and repeated his first two words and Tarzan charged at Clayton but is suddenly thrown by something and Sora helped him up as Clayton is sitting on an invisible object he readied his shotgun as Goofy charged at the invisible enemy and rammed his shield against it as it done some damage and Donald casted Fire as Sora and Zack attacked next and the enemy revealed himself, it was an antelope like Heartless and it flung it's arms and it hit Tarzan, Sora, Goofy and Donald and they crashed against a force field blocking the way to the Bamboo Thicket and Clayton aimed for Zack but luckily, Zack ran making it hard for Clayton to shoot him but Stealth Sneak put a stop to that by hitting Zack towards the others but Tarzan stopped Zack just in time and Sora and Goofy attacked while Donald cast Cure on Zack to heal him and Zack got up but he didn't notice the Dream Sword glowing a tiny bit and Goofy was hit back but he used his shield to land on the ground.

"Goofy, let's try that same move in the last world!" Zack called out to Goofy and he nodded and went behind Zack, this time, Zack was hoping this would work and he jumped as high as he could and Goofy used his shield to hit Zack's feet and it gave Zack an extra boost and Zack was flying at Stealth Sneak and he stabbed the monster but Stealth Sneak pulled Zack and the Dream Sword of his body and thrown Zack as the ground and was about to stomp on him but Zack rolled just in time and stood up. "_Okay, that did work for a change_." Zack thought to himself and Tarzan tried to attack but Stealth Sneak caught the lance and thrown Tarzan at a tree trunk and Sora cast Ice on Sneak and it did damage him but Sneak attacked Sora as Goofy went in front of his friend and he took the blow and his shield held out but he crashed into Sora and Donald rolled Goofy off Sora as Zack looked at Stealth Sneak. "Can this thing be beaten?" He asked himself and looked down and noticed the Dream Sword glowing and suddenly remembered what Sky said. "_T__he Dream Sword has a special attack and will appear when it is like moonlight_" The memory ended and Zack brought the Dream Sword up and charged at Stealth Sneak and slashed but the monster jumped back but instead, it made the wrong move, as a crescent light blast appeared and hit Stealth Sneak and killed it, leaving Clayton alone and the others got up after seeing Zack use his newfound attack and beat Clayton with two hits from each person which makes ten hits in total and Stealth Sneak fell on Clayton and a pure white heart floated out as Stealth Sneak and Clayton vanished.

Zack and Sora learns Cure and Zack learns Light Slash.

The gorillas come out form the Bamboo Thicket and Kerchak walked up to Sora and thrown him to another part of the ground and before Sora knew it, Zack, Donald and Goofy fell down from the sky after being thrown by Kerchak as well but Tarzan took an easy route, he jumped his way there and Tarzan nodded to Kerchak and the gorilla's left the scene as Tarzan leaded everyone to the Waterfall and they enter a cave.

-Cave-

Sora, Tarzan, Zack, Donald and Goofy appear on the other side and Zack looked around. "What is this place?" He asked himself and a voice spoke up. "These waterfalls…there are echoing all the way here." Jane and Terk entered the cave as Tarzan spoke in gorilla and Jane talked again. "I think I got it, Tarzan's gorilla word is heart. Friends in our hearts…"

Tarzan stared at everyone and spoke out his new word. "Heart…" Sora looked at Tarzan. "Oh, so that's what it meant." Tarzan spoke again. "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Sora looked at Donald and put his hand behind his head. "Sorry about what I said" He said to him and Donald looked at Sora. "I'm sorry too." Goofy chuckled and put his hands on Sora and Donald's shoulder and Zack could just look at the three. "_So that was the tip, the Light Slash, I wonder if I'll remember anything else…_" He thought to himself

A Keyhole suddenly appeared from the blue light and blue butterflies float away and Sora points his Keyblade at the Keyhole as it emits a light and it goes straight towards the Keyhole and a lock noise was heard and Zack remembered something, he saw two adults but their eyes were shadowed. "_Who were they?" _He asked himself in his mind, it would seem when Sora locks a Keyhole, a few of Zack's memories return and a Gummi piece came out of the Keyhole and Donald picked it up. "A gummi!" he said but Goofy spoke next. "But it's sure not the kings…"

Terk came up to Donald wants to get friendly and Jane spoke. "I think someone has a new admirer." Donald looked to Terk and shook his head quickly. "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Sora, Tarzan, Jane, Goofy and Zack laughed.

-Dark area-

"What drawn the Heartless to that world?" A villain asked someone in the room and a voice spoke. "The hunter lured them there, it was his lust for power that was the bait, but it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

A bag laughed and spoke next. "Yeah, he got chomped instead!"

The villain who asked what drawn the Heartless to Deep Jungle stepped into the light, he had a snake staff in his hand and wore red and black clothing and he spoke out. "A weak fool like him stood no chance, but the two boys are a problem, the one with the Keyblade found two Keyholes and the one with the Dream Sword unleashed a piece of the Dream Sword's power." A witch stepped forward and replied. "Fear not. It will take the boys ages to find the other Keyholes, speaking of which, they remain unaware of our other plan and I must speak with you Jafar."

-Tent-

Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy stood in the Tent and Tarzan gave Sora the Jungle King keychain and the four left towards the forest leaving behind their new friends and blast off in the Gummi Ship.

To Be Continued…


	12. Olympus Coliseum

Ido not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, I would have it centered around Kairi. All I own is Zack and his Light Slash move and welcome to Chpater 12, as I said, I will fit a whole world in one chapter oh and I do not own the storyline of Karen Kano's The Ultimate Vitrual Reality!

Chapter Twelwe - Olympus Coliseum

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Gummi Ship flies in space as inside were Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack. Donald was plioting the ship since that Sora made it crash land in Deep Jungle and as for Goofy, he was snoring in his seat and Sora was staring at the vast reaches of space and finally, Zack was looking at the Dream Sword and he flashbacked to when they fought Stealth Sneak.

-Flashback to Deep Jungle-

_Zack brought the Dream Sword up and charged at Stealth Sneak and slashed but the monster jumped back but instead, it made the wrong move, as a crescent light blast appeared and hit Stealth Sneak and killed it, leaving Clayton alone and the others got up after seeing Zack use his newfound attack and beat Clayton with two hits from each person which makes ten hits in total and Stealth Sneak fell on Clayton and a pure white heart floated out as Stealth Sneak and Clayton vanished._

-End Flashback-

"_That attack...it seems really powerful._" Zack thought to himself as Sora looked to Zack. "You okay Zack?" he asked his friend and Zack looked up and stared back to Sora. "Yeah, just thinking about that attack I pulled off at Deep Jungle." He said to Sora as Donald noticed another world near the ship's radar and it had two statues holding swords and a huge building inbetween them and Donald shook Goofy awake as Goofy looked at him. "What's up Donald?" He asked his ducky friend and Donald pointed to the world. "King Mickey could be there." Goofy stared at it and looked to Donald. "Garwsh, you could be right, we better land, quick!" He said to Donald but Donald was already landing and the four companions entered the world.

-Entrance to the Coliseum-

The four stared in amazement at the states crossing swords and the building in between and Zack had one word to say. "Awesome!" he said to them and Sora nodded and walked towards the doors of the Coliseum and opened it seeing some sort of goat standing ona pedstal looking at a poster and he walked up to it. "Ummm..." the goat did not turn around and extended a arm towards a big boulder. "Good timing, give me a hand will ya, move that big boulder for me, I gotta this place ready for the games." he said nicely and Sora stared at his friends and they all tried to push the boulder togther but it stayed where it was and Sora walked back to the goat. "It's way too heavy." he said to it and the goat replied. "What? too heavy, since have you become such a little-" The goat turned around and saw Sora. "Oh, wrong guy, what are you doin' here." he continued as he jumped off and started talking again. "This here is the world famous Coliseum, heroes only, and I got my hand's full prepaping the games, so run along pipsqueaks." Donald had stepped back and everyone stared at the goat. "Look it's like this, heroes are coming from all over to fight dangerous monsters right here in the Coliseum." He said to them, explaining it more easier and Donald crossed his arms. "You've got heroes standing right in front of you." he said to the goat and Goofy put his hands on Sora's shoulder's. "Yeah, he is a real hero chosen by the Keyblade." he said calmly as Zack spoke up. "And we're all heroes as well!"

The goat was eye-widen and pointed at Sora. "Hero? That runt, hahahaha." The goat laughed as Sora looked at him. "What's so funny, we've fought a bunch of monsters." He said to the goat and it turned to the boulder. "Look, if you can't even move this." The goat started pushing the boulder it still doesn't move and the group watched as the goat continued. "You can't call yourself..." Sora crossed his arms as the goat spoke up again. "A hero!" the goat fell down in exhaustion and looked to them. "Okay, so it takes more than brawl...well, let's see what you can do." He said tiredly at them and pointed to the trials as the four walked over and passed.

-After the Trials-

Sora, Zack, Donald and Goofy returned from the trials as the goat stroked his red beard. "Not bad you guys." Sora grinned and looked at the goat. "Looks like we're headed for the games and the goat spoke up. "Wrong." the four friends looked at the goat. "Come on!" He said hurriedly and the goat crosse dhis arms as he spoke. "The answer's still no kids." the four sighed and left being a bit angry.

-Back to the Entrance to the Coliseum-

The four walked down the steps as a voice talked. "Quite a stubborn little goat isn't he?" the four turned around to find the source, in front of them was a blue skinned man wearing a black robe and having blue hair and Donald pointed at him. "Who are you!" He asked him and the man stepped forward. "Hey, whoa, let me guess, you wanna enter the games right?" he asked them and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Then get a lot of this." In his free hand, a pass to the games appeared in his hand and Sora looked at him. "A pass?" He asked him and took it as the man started walking away. "Good luck kid, I'm pulling for you shorty" he said quietly to himself and Zack looked at the pass. "With this, we can enter the games, let's go back!" he said to Sora and Sora nodded. "Right, come on!" He said to them and ran back inside teh Coliseum entrance.

-Entrance to the Games-

Sora gave the pass to the goat and it was surpised. "Where did you get this?" He asked them and Sora answered. "It doesn't matter, can we enter the games now?" he asked him and the goat nodded. "Very well kid, name's Phil. I'll be your coach and some weird guys signed up for the games. You guys watch yourselves." he said to them and the four entered the arena.

-Battle Arena-

_Round One_

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack stood in the arena which was four poles surrounding it and brown squared plaforms and with magic, a barrier appeared making it a square and all four took their battle stances in order face their enemies as Shadow Heartless appeared and they leapt at Sora who slashed with his Kingdom Keyblade and Donald cast Fire upon a Heartless and Goofy ramming into the Heartless as Zack done a sideways slash and killed two Heartless, soon the match was finished.

-Outside the Battle Arena-

Phil stroked his beard and stared at his team. "You aren't heroes yet but you aren't doing bad. Lucky for you that you acme to em for coaching." He said to them and Sora laughed a bit. "Hehe, we told you we fought a bunch of monsters." he said to Phil and Phil crossed his arms. "No use getting all happy yet kid, there are still more rounds to go". he said to them and they all nodded as a blond spiky haired man walked past them and Sora and the man stared at each othe rin the eyes and the man turned his head and entered the arena.

"Who was that?" Zack asked Phil and Phil uncrossed his arms. "Who knows, but you guys might end up facing him." he said calmly as the whistle blew and it was time for Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack to return to the arena.

-Back in the Battle Arena-

_Round Two/Three_

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack were back in and some Shadow Heartless and Wright Knight Heartless appear this time and the group charged at their enemies as Sora cast Blizzard as Donald cast Thunder while Zack and Goofy were attacking Heartless, soon enough the group won the battle and Round Three came next and like last time, Sora's group won the battle.

-Outside the Battle Arena-

Phil stared at his team again and looked hard at them. "Say, you guys are better than I thought, if only he was here to see this..." He said to them and Sora looked puzzled and stared down at Phil. "Who?" He asked and Phil spoke. "Hercules. he was a hero if we ever needed one. Too bad he's off seeing his father." teh whistle blown again telling Sora that his team is back in the Battle Arena and the group ran back into the Arena.

-Back inside the Battle Arena-

Sora and his group won rounds four and five easily and while the team were doing their victory dance, beyond the Battle Arena was a gate down with lighting bolts engraved and inside was the same blue skinned man and he talked to someone. "Those punks are your next oppenent if they win their next round okay? Now don't blow it, just take them out." The person who the man was talking to the blond man and he looked at him briefly and then to Sora's group. "Hades, the great god of the Underworld is afraid of some kids, sorry but my contract says-" the blonde man was cut off as Hades spoke. "I know! You think I don't know! I wrote the contract! I know it says you are only required to kill Hercules in this tournment, but you gotta those kids, to get to him! hey Come on, hey, it's like the old goat says: Rule number 11: all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean a injury or two along the way is no big deal right Cloud?" He asked Cloud and he stopped leaning and left Hades alone.

"Geez, stiffers than the stiff back home, still...stuckers liek him are hard to come by." Hades said quietly to himself and a roar was heard in the darkness.

-Battle Arena, Round Six finished-

Round Six had ended and now, it was the last round and Cloud enters the Arena with his red cape flowing behind him and he put his normal hand on his blade's handle and pulled it out and held it out with his other hand which was clawed by a golden gaunlet and Sora, Donald, Goofy and Zack took their battle stances and the whistle blew as Cloud ran towards them and Sora done so as well a stheir weapons collided, sending sparks between them as Goofy brought up the rear and charged at Cloud with his shield but Cloud blocked with with ease and pushed Goofy back as Donald jumped and cast fire at Cloud who cut through it and Cloud spoke. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked them and Zacck brought the Dream Sword up and swung it down as the blade shone like moonlight and a crescent wave appeared out and flown to Cloud as Zack called out it's attack. "Light Slash!" Cloud put up his sword and his sword was covered in electricly and he was suddenly speed as he charged through the attack and attacked Zack who got hit by not seeing Cloud move so fast and he hit the barrier and got up. "How is that possible? his sword must weight so much but yet, he moved so swiftly!" Zack said aloud and Donald ran to Zack. "You okay Zack? Cure!" Donald cast his spell and Zack's injury was healed as Sora clashed his Keyblade with Cloud's Buster Sword and sparks flew and Zack charged as well as Sora and Cloud jumped back and Sora charged alongside Zack as the the Keyblade and Zack's Dream Sword connected with the Buster Sword as sparks flew and the three fighters jumped back as Sora held up his Keyblade. "Fire!" Fire erupted from the tip of his Keyblade in a ball shape and it hit Cloud, burning him a bit as Goofy rammed into him when he guard was down and Donald called out another magic attack. "Thunder!" Thunder came down and Cloud hit the floor as Zack held up his Dream Sword and brought it down calling out his attack. "Light Slash!" The attack sent Cloud flying into the barrier and he fell down as the whistle blowed.

-End of Battle-

Cloud got tiredly up until studdenly, a foot stomped on him as Sora's group looked up and before them was a three headed dog growling and it was about to stomp on them but it was held back by someone and that was...Hercules and Phil shouted from the stands. "Herc!" Hercules heard Phil and looked at him while holding the dog back. "Phil, get them out of here!" he shouted as Sora's group ran out of the Arena and back into the entrance.

-Entrance to the Coliseum-

The five panted after running out. "That was close, that was Ceruberus, the guardain of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him, but then again...maybe not...This is not good!" he said to them while panting and Sora to Donald, Goofy and Zack and they nodded and walked towards the Battle Arena before Phil stopped them. "Guys, you are not entering the Arena, are ya? This ain't some match, this is for real!" He shouted to them and the foiur turned to face him and Sora spoke. "We aren't afraid, you can decide if we're hero material or not." Phil sighed and nodded. "Be careful you four." he said to them and the four nodded and ran back in.

-Battle Arena-

In the Battle Arena, Hercules holds a knocked out Cloud on his shoulder while fighting Ceruberus and he is a bad sopt since Ceruberus has cornered him and Sora's group is behidn teh dog and the three headed dog turns all three of it's heads around staring at Sora's group with hunger and Hercules runs with Cloud over his shoulder and Phil looks at Sora's group. "Guys, I have got two words of advice for you, ATTACK!" He yelled and pointed to Ceruberus and Zack looks to Sora. "Let's do it together Sora." He said to him and Sora nodded and spoke. "Yeah, let's go guys!"

Donald and Goofy nodded and the four charged towards Ceruberus and Donald waved his wand and pointed at Ceruberus. "Fire!" A fireball appeareda nd flung itself at Ceruberus which hit it's right head and Goofy thrown his shield at Cerberus's left head and the shield returned to him as both Sora and Zack cast Blizzard which freeze sthe middle head nearly but Ceruberus stomps at them and al four ran from the stomping and ove rot another free area in the place as Donald points his staff at Ceruberus. "We only have one chance at this, cast Fire!" Donald's staff shot out Fire as Sora's and Zack's followed and teh three merged to create a bigger Fire attack and it hit Ceruberus in the middle head but Ceruberus growled in anger and stomped towards them quickly and Zack swung his sword sideways at the beast as a crescent shaped blast appeared and Zack called out the attack. "Light Slash!" the attack connected with the monster as it wa son two feet for a second and it growled and fired molten fireballs at the group and Sora got ready and he swung the Keyblade at teh right time to sent it right back at him, Sora was the batter while Ceruberus was the pitcher and it connected with the three headed dog and it growled before falling down, knocked out for the count.

-Back to the Entrance to the Coliseum-

"We did it!" Sora said happily and grinned at his friends and they smiled as well as Phil stood upon a stand in the hall and held a sheet of paper and teh four stood before him. "Thus I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in teh games, further-" Donald interuptted Phil. "What do you mean 'junior heroes'? he asked Phil and Phil looked at him. "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." he said to Donald and Goofy looked at him. "So, what does it take?" he asked him and Hercules crossed his arms. "Well, that's just soemthign you'll find out for yourselves. Just teh way I did it." He said calmly to them and Sora looked at them. "No probelm, we'll start by proving ourselves in the games." he said to them and Phil shook his head. "There ain't gonna be any games for a while, gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." He said ot nodding nodding his head to the Arena and Zack nodded. "Okay, we'll be back!" he said happily and the group left the Entrance and Phil stroked hsi beard. "I still can't believe those kids beat Ceruberus and Hecrules whispered to Phil. "Just between us, I already worn Cerberus down by the time they jumped in." Phil looked to hsi friend and spoke. "My lips are sealed."

-Steps to World Exit-

Cloud stood upon the steps looking down as Sora walked up to him. "Hey, you all right?" he asked Cloud and Cloud nodded. "Yeah." he said to them and Zack looked at him. "So, why did you go along with him anyway?" he asked him and Cloud put hsi ahnds together. "I'm looking for soemone, Hades promised to help, I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud stood up and continued. "I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light." Sora looke dup at him. "You'll find it, I'm searching too." he said to him and Cloud looked at him. "For your light?" He asked Sora and he nodded and Cloud put sonething in Sora's ahnd and started to walk. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said and Sora turned around and waved his hand. "How about a rematch sometimes? fair and square, no dark powers involved." He said to him and Cloud stopped walking and put some hair away from his face. "I think I'll pass." he said to hima nd walked away as Sora smiled.

Sora learned Sonic Blade

The group went through the doors and left the world whiel an image of Hercules appeared as Hade's voice spoke. "He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he is handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect." Hades changes to orange colour and spoke in anger. "Perfectly infuriating! he makes me crazy!" Hade shot a fire blast at the sky and calmed down. "Wait a minuite, what are you talking about? all the pieces are in place. Relax. here's what you do. Let Hercules train teh kid, in the next games, I'll take care of them both!" His hand turned to fist and his eyes looked around the corner and noticed Maleficent appeared. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this, this is my show." Maleficent looked calmly at him. "As you wish, fight to your heart's content." Hades turned around and looked angry at her as she left the scene.

-Gummi Ship-

Sora looked to Donald. "Where do we go now?" he asked Donald Donald came up with an answer. "We've got two pieces of a Gummi but don't know what they are." He said to him and Goofy spoke up. "Ya know, maybe Leon could help us." Donald nodded and blasted off to Traverse Town.

To Be Continued...


End file.
